The invention relates to a new and improved construction of an arched or domed support framework or truss, especially for roof constructions, which is of the type comprising at least a tension dome and a compression dome, which are oppositely arched in lengthwise direction, arranged adjacent to one another in the arching direction and at their ends mounted upon a common intermediate support and outer supports, the compression dome and the tension dome comprising reinforcement ribs and roof form elements, respectively, oriented and taking up load in the dome direction.
A support framework of the aforementioned type has been disclosed, e.g. in German Patent Publication No. 30 21 672. Therein each tension dome at its end is provided with a transverse tension element which is anchored in the adjacent compression domes, thereby transmitting the tension forces of the tension dome into the adjacent compression domes. For each of these tension elements however, own anchoring and prestressing means are necessary which in large constructions cause considerable additional costs corresponding to the number of anchoring and pretensioning locations. This known construction therefore is afflicted with the drawback of having a relatively high number of separate tension elements, which especially in large frameworks comprising a plurality of compression and tension domes is disadvantageous.